The White
by DLMalfoy
Summary: Very short story about harry, draco and a white room. Sad.


The White.

The room was always the same. Vast, expansive, never ending, white.

Bare. Not a wall, floor or ceiling to be seen.

The air around seemed to move as one with the emptiness. Neither light nor dark escaping the solitude. No cracks or doors to allow sound to enter or escape.

The room was nothingness in it self. Nothing but white.

Yet there was always a bed. A bed covered in still more white.

White sheets hanging over a white mattress. Upon that would rest a white coverlet and above that a white curtain.

Everything in the room was white. Everything, that is save the curls of raven hair protruding from beneath the cover.

Harry Potter had been in this room several times. Too many to count. Every time the room looked the same, every time he entered it was nothing but white, but he didn't mind.

The never ending-ness of the room did not peak his curiosity. The vastness and sheer brightness of this hallowed place did not make him dwell on it's creation.

It was always what **was **in the room that mattered most to Harry. The one thing white in this room that he could touch, taste and feel. The one thing in this room and any other in the entire universe that meant the most to him.

Draco.

The first time he had entered this place he did not question the blonde's attendance. Did not argue his existence. He did nothing but smile, something he had not done in so long.

The war against the Dark Lord raged on in the out side world. Good was slowly triumphing over evil, and Harry was in the thick of it all, scared, scarred and alone.

But every night, when he could, he would return to this room, this haven, and every night he would declare his love to the one person he was truly fighting for. His Draco.

Along with the room's ethereal and serene appearance came the soft melodious sounds that vibrated deep within the two young men's body's as they made love for the numerous time that night. Each time more remarkable then the last.

Cool smooth bodies sliding over one another as the white duvet rode up and down with the bodies it was resting upon. Twin cries as both boy's reached there climax followed by the soft sound of laboured breathing as each tried to slow there racing heart rate's to a more normal pace.

Silence once again reigned over the room and everything stilled, until the peace was disturbed by a gentle sob.

"Draco?" Harry inquired quietly as he rolled onto his side to face the smooth white skin of his partners back. "Baby, what's wrong?" He added gently as he pulled the sobbing boy closer to his chest and drew light patterns on his stomach.

"It's coming to an end." The blonde whispered into the emptiness, though his words only reached the ears of his partner. "This war, the fighting, all of it, it's coming to an end."

"I know baby." Harry replied softly, nuzzling his head affectionately into the other boy's neck. "Pretty soon, one way or the other, this war is going to be over."

Harry had hoped his words would sooth the disturbed boy in his arms, but the slowly dampening of the blanket beneath his hand told him otherwise.

"Why are you not happy about this?" He asked troubled. "Is this not a good thing?"

Draco shifted back slightly in his lovers warm embrace, seemingly pushing himself further into the arms that were securely wrapped around him.

"I'm scared Harry." He murmured softly. "Scared I'm going to lose you."

The raven haired teen looked confusedly into the neck of his lover. "Lose me?" He asked perplexed. "I don't understand."

Draco turned around in his lover's arms and buried his head into the other teens chest, pulling him self closer still like a frightened child.

"W-what if after this, this war, you realise you don't love me any more?" He whispered into the soft flesh beneath his lips, his breath hitching with every word. "What if you decide you want to be with your friends instead of me? What if I'm not worth this life?"

Harry looked on in wide eyed shock over the blondes head, the white in the room around him swirling past his eyes as it always did.

"Not worth it?" He spoke into the nothingness. "Not worth it?" He asked again, this time directing his question to the boy in his arms. "How could you think your not worth it?"

Draco choked as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to once again spill over his pale lashes.

"Think of what you will be giving up." He spoke desperately. "Think of everything you will lose if you choose to be with me after this is all over. Think of everything I have done to you over the years."

"Draco," Harry began softly as he pulled the boy tighter into his arms. "Draco I love you, that is all I need, that is all I will ever need. Not friends, not possessions, not even Hogwarts, all I need is you."

"But Harry…" Draco's voice broke as the tears began to freely fall once again.

"But nothing Draco." Harry stated firmly. "Once this war is over, either way, win or lose, I will be with you, with you always and forever, you need to know this."

"But why?" Came the small and miserable response from Harry's chest. "Why would you give everything up for someone like me?"

Harry closed his eyes momentarily and ran through all the emotions welled up in his body before he spoke.

"Do you remember what I said, what I asked you, the first time I saw you in this room, almost ten months ago?" He asked the other boy softly.

"Yes." The blonde replied quietly. "You asked if I was an angel."

"That's right." Harry confirmed. "And do you know why I asked that?" A shake of the head. "No? Because you looked like one, surrounded by the white, more beautiful then you had ever been in your life, beautiful like you are now. I thought I had gone to heaven. I felt privileged to be looked on by you, and when I asked you if you were an angel, do you remember what you did?"

"No."

"You laughed." Harry continued. "Not at me, not in spite. You just laughed, and I knew then, I knew for certain that you were an angel, because no being on earth could make the sound you made when you laughed, and I fell in love.

Every opportunity I have had since then I have returned to you and yes I did it because I was lonely, because I was unhappy and sad, but most of all I did it because I loved you, I'm fighting this war because I love you. I'm doing everything for you Draco, and when its all done, I will be with you because I love you."

"I love you too." Came the soft reply as Draco lifted his head up from its resting place and stared into the eyes of his green eyed lover. "More then anything."

"I know." Harry smiled into his partners grey eyes. "I know you do Draco, but pretty soon I will have to go, fight this war, but I will return Draco, I always do."

Harry left the room later that same night.

* * *

The next day the war raged on in full force. The darkness was pulling out all the stops, but it didn't matter. 

At the end of it all Harry Potter stood triumphant over the body of the one man who had apposed the entire wizard and muggle world's. At the end of it all the people cheered for their hero, praised him for winning their war, but all Harry did was smile and think of Draco.

* * *

Harry Potter was last seen on the 22nd of April, the day the Dark Lord fell, making his way to the icy waters of the great lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

On that day he finally joined his dead lover for the rest of time.

On that day he kept his promised and returned to his Draco.

On that day, he returned to the white.

* * *

A/N: Hello there and thanks for reading! It seems a few people have been confused as to how Harry was able to visit Draco every night, when he himself wasn't dead.Well i didn't want to add it into the story as it would have spoiled the ending, but i envisioned Harry to go into some sort of 'coma' every night where he and Draco would meet in a neutral pace 'the white', kind of like a purgatory state. Hope this makes sense. Cheer's! 


End file.
